


I'll Be Your Animal

by Nereol



Series: Val / Emmerick [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, Claire as Friend, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Johnny is annoyed, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Rarepair, Sorry - English is my second Language, Val (fem-streetkid-V), Val is stubborn, i guess, just Val & Emmerick get to know each other, kinda soft Emmerick, so everything as usual, some collapsing Val
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereol/pseuds/Nereol
Summary: „So... your bouncer...“ Val's voice is calm and thoughtful.Claire looks at her with raised eyebrows. „Em?“„Yeah... he's...“ Val thinks about what to say. „He hates all people or just me in particular?“Claire chuckles. „Why do you think he hates you?“ Val shrugs. Claire stops laughing, frowns and looks sharply at Val. „You like him?“
Relationships: Claire Russel & V, Emmerick Bronson/Female V, Emmerick Bronson/V, Johnny Silverhand & V
Series: Val / Emmerick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208333
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „So... your bouncer...“ Val's voice is calm and thoughtful.  
> Claire looks at her with raised eyebrows. „Em?“  
> „Yeah... he's...“ Val thinks about what to say. „He hates all people or just me in particular?“  
> Claire chuckles. „Why do you think he hates you?“ Val shrugs. Claire stops laughing, frowns and looks sharply at Val. „You like him?“

It's been a while since V was at the Afterlife the last time, the only time. That was before the... before everything went wrong. She walks down the stairs, puts her aviators in her pocket. Entering the first door her eyes are on the bouncer. Emmerick. She doesn't know his name, cause he told her. No, she just scanned him last time, first time she was here. And he's called her and Jackie 'Clowns'...

Hands sliding down from the zipper of her jacket, which she just opened. She hooks her thumbs in her hot pants pockets and stops infront of him. He stands there, like the typical bouncer. Upright, arms in front of his torso, legs slightly apart.  
„Hey, how's things?“ Val smirks, head slightly tilted.

Emmerick has scanned her the moment she came through the door. V, only survivor of Dex's gig. But not quite well, not in one piece, if what he had heard is the truth. Wasn't at the Afterlife since then, but works for other fixers - quite successfully. She's on his 'positive' list, so he nods, holds a straight face and with one step aside he says „You go in.“

Val stills and slightly shakes her head. „Well... good talk, thanks for nothin'“ She turns her head to look at him.  
Still a straight face Emmerick says „I've got work to do.“  
„Yeah, me too.“ Val shrugs, then looks around. Now he turns his head to look at her. First time really look at her and in her eyes. Green. Bit too green, but still 'ganic looking. But he knows they're not. Not on a merc like her.

„But it's not like there's a queue, so I thought...“ she eyes him, „you might be bored.“ His eyebrows furrows, just slightly, almost not notable for Val. She just shakes her head, waves dismissively with one hand. „Whatever, suit yourself!“ And without waiting for an answer she passes the next door, enters the Afterlife.  
He blinks. 'What was that just about? ' Then back to normal, back to zero facial expressions.

* * *

Val makes her way straight to the bar.  
„Hey, V!“ Claire greets her cheerfully. She is one of the persons who called Val without her giving them her number. But that's what it's like as a merc. Last week they drove the first of four street races. And won. Val orders a beer and they're talking about the race.

„You here for work or just 'cause of me?“ Claire smirks at her.  
Val takes a sip and grins back. „'cause of biz, but I've got some time.“  
Claire serves a few other customers, comes back to Val.  
„So... your bouncer...“ Val's voice is calm and thoughtful.  
Claire looks at her with raised eyebrows. „Em?“  
„Yeah... he's...“ Val thinks about what to say. „He hates all people or just me in particular?“  
Claire chuckles. „Why do you think he hates you?“ Val shrugs. Claire stops laughing, frowns and looks sharply at Val. „You like him?“

„What?“ Val shakes her head defensively. „No... I mean, yes. Sure he's hot, but...“  
„uh-huh...“ Claire smirks, cleaning a glass.  
Val sighs. „That's not the point. I just tried bein' friendly, greeted - and he was just like 'you go in'“ Val lowers her voice and sits up straight to imitate Emmerick.  
Claire chuckles and shrugs. „That's not about you, he doesn't like small talk.“  
Val sighs again and takes a sip of her beer. She leans against the bar and crosses her legs.

„Sooo“ Claire just came back after serving some other people and smirks at Val, who raises her eyebrows. „But you think he's hot?“  
Val shrugs, takes a sip. „Yeah, but that doesn't make 'im special.“ She takes a look around. „I consider a lot of people attractive and havin' no trouble saying it.“ She turn back on her stool. „Could point out like ten people, tell ya they’re hot.“ She points at Claire with her beer bottle. „You're one of 'em.“  
„Oh stop it!“ Claire laughs and blushes just a little.  
Val empties her bottle, puts it back on the bar. „Enough chatter. I've some work to do.“ She nods at Claire with a smile.  
„I'll call you.“  
„mh-hm.

* * *

When Val leaves the Afterlife later this night she pays no attention to the bouncer. And that's the same all the next times she's at the Afterlife. She greets him with a nod, sometimes even a smile when she enters. But a simple „Hey“ from time to time is all Emmerick gets from her.

He doesn't scan her anymore. She comes regularly, like most of the mercs. And she's quite noticeable, enough to remember her. Her purple hair is in thick cornrows all the time. When she enters the first door and comes down the last few steps, she take off her aviators. And she always opens her jacket in between the two doors, so he can catch a glimpse on her ink and what she's wearing under her thick bomber jackets - mostly crop tops

When she leaves, he finds himself looking down at her bottom. She's wearing hot pants most of the time, often under-butt. And if she wears long pants, then extra slim fit ones. And she sways her hips in a way it's impossible to look away

But like her, Emmerick say's nothing at all. Not when she arrives and not when she leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „First plan for today is getting some food.“ He answers Claire and doesn't look at Val at all.  
> „Good idea...“ Val is talking more to herself but now Emmerick's looking at her.  
> „Was that 'n invitation?“ He looks at Val with the slightest hint of a grin.

Early morning, almost closing time at the Afterlife. Lots of costumers but over all a quite night. Since one or two hours nobody came and most people are gone already. So Emmerick blinks briefly, when the door by the stairs opens and Val enters.

Aviators on top of her head she opens her jacket, like always. The loose top with wide neckline reveals almost all her ink. While she's on the last few steps down the stair his gaze travel down her naked legs. Down to her boots and back. „Lights out in five minutes.“ That's the first time at all, he talks to her, since Val tried some flirty small talk.  
„Gimme two“ Val stops to look at him with a slight smile, more like a grin. „Just gotta drop somethin' off.“ And she enters the second door.

* * *

Five minutes later Emmerick enters the Afterlife to kick out who's left. Val stands at the bar, leans forward against the counter. With her back turned to the door she's talking to Claire. He looks at her butt, just for a short moment. Silver metallic hot pants reflecting the dim neon lights. How is he supposed not to look? Then he turns away, making his round through the club.

Music's turned out. He hears Claire and Val laughing. He's finished and walkes to the bar.  
„Okay, let's go or he'll kick us out.“ Claire smirks and winks at Val before she looks at Emmerick. Val follow her view, hasn't noticed him before.  
„Yeah, 'cause you're the last.“ He stands a few steps away, hands in his pockets. The slightest smile ever for Claire, but no expression at all as he looks at Val.

Val answers his gaze just for a second. Then she pushes herself of the counter. „...'kay.“ She takes her bomber jacket from the next stool. Claire gets out from behind the bar. And Emmerick just takes an unwatched moment to look at Val. Her loose top is cut widely at the sides. She doesn't wear a bra. Obviously she likes to show off her features.

Claire and Val walks off to leave the Afterlife. Emmerick follows a few steps behind. His eyes lingering on Val's ink. Neck, shoulders, back. He haven't seen her without jacket until now. The women are talking about street races and Val puts on her jacket. As they walk up the stairs Emmericks eye are on Val's naked legs. Totally nacked, comparing to her arms covered in ink and chrome.

They stop in front of the door. There are still a few people outside of the club. But they start leaving when Emmerick comes in view.  
„So any plans for today?“ Claire looks at Val with a smile.  
„Got a gig later.“ Val takes a key from her pocket. „...wanna try gettin' some sleep before.“ She stretches her arms.

„What about you?“ Claire addresses to Emmerick. She hasn't talked with Val about him again. She hasn't told Emmerick about Val asked about him. But she remembers. So why not try some casual talking.  
„...mhm?“ He's a little surprised by her question. „First plan for today is getting some food.“ He answers Claire and doesn't look at Val at all.

„Good idea...“ Val is talking more to herself but now Emmerick's looking at her. And then Claire gets a call and looks apologizing at Val. Val nods at her and Claire walks away.  
„Was that 'n invitation?“ He looks at Val with the slightest hint of a grin. Arms crossed in front of his torso, but his weight on one leg, he's standing there not as straight as usual.

Val chuckles briefly. „No!“ She turns around, is on her way to her Arch. He follows her. She climbs on the bike and his eyes are on her legs again. She puts on her aviators.  
„So ya don't wanna keep me company?“ he asks.  
Key in one hand she looks up at him, wondering, with raised eyebrows.  
„I know a good place.“ He nods his head to point the direction. „...quick 'n' inexpensive.“  
She still looks at him with eyebrows raised. „Do I look like I haven't enough eddies for food?“

„What?“ He falters a little and she laughs about his reaction. Finally he shows some expression.  
„What's so funny?“ He's once again serious, arms crossed.  
She smirks at him, puts her key back in the pocket. “Let me guess: Tom's Diner?” And without waiting for an answer she climbs off from the bike. „Fine, I'll keep you company.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be a bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „I've never had breakfast here... So, what do you recommend?“  
> „mhm...“ He thinks about it, then Emmerick looks at her. „Pancakes, if you like it sweet.“  
> She answers his gaze with a slight smirk. „I like it good.“ Her smirk widens. „Doesn't matter if it's sweet or hearty or spicy.“ Val looks him in the eyes.

They walk together to Tom's Diner. Val has her hands in the pockets of her jacket. He's a foot taller than she's, but she keeps pace with her long legs. They don't talk.  
There aren't many costumers at this time of the day. Late night guests are already gone and there aren't many for breakfast yet. Emmerick nods towards an empty table at the window. Val slides on the bench with her back to the wall.

She takes of her aviators and puts them on the table as Emmerick sits down opposite her. She unzips her jacket half and takes a look around. His gaze falls on her hands. Sure there is chrome on her knuckles and joints, and the ballistic coprocessor in the palm of her right hand. And her long nails might be chrome, too. But besides that she has 'ganic hands with fine fingers.

„You come here often?“ She rests her hands on the table and looks at him. First time seeing him close in lighter surroundings. Outside the windows it's almost daylight.  
He quickly looks away from her hands, turns his head to look at the counter instead. „Maybe once a week.“  
She looks at him, examines his face. Cyberware on nose and jaw. She's seen this kind of chrome before - on Animals. 'Not the right time, to aks about it...'

Then Val follows his gaze and looks at the menu above the counter. „I've never had breakfast here... So, what do you recommend?“  
„mhm...“ He thinks about it, then Emmerick looks at her. „Pancakes, if you like it sweet.“  
She answers his gaze with a slight smirk. „I like it good.“ Her smirk widens. „Doesn't matter if it's sweet or hearty or spicy.“ Val looks him in the eyes.

Emmerick has no time to think about the ambiguity of that when a waitress approaches their table. „Coffee and pancakes“ Val orders with a smile.  
„Same for me.“ The waitress nods and walks away. Emmerick looks at Val and she returns his gaze. She don't know what it's exactly, but she likes his optics.

„So... did we ever actually introduce each other... at some point?“, he asks.  
She laughs. „Oh, I introduced myself - after you called me a clown.“ She smirks at him and he can't help but smile. „You did not, 'cause you 'had work to do' and didn't wanna talk.“ There's an evil grin on her face know. „But well, I scanned you.“ She shrugs.  
„'Course you did.“ He slightly shakes his head in amusement.

The waitress brings coffee and food. „So, you can call me 'Em' - almost no one calls me by full name.“ He takes a sip of hot coffee.  
„Yeah and you can call me 'V' - absolutely no one calls me by real name.“ She winks at him and takes a sip of her own coffee.

They eat in silence, but it is not an awkward silence. His eyes are on her hands, on her purple lips and on what he can see of her tattoos under her half opened jacket. And her eyes are on his gold chain and neckline, on the edge of his collarbones and on his big hands and the rings on his fingers.

When Val's finished her meal she puts the fork away, takes a sip coffee while leaning back in her seat. She crosses her legs under the table and her foot touches his leg for a short moment. „You were right - that's good.“ She takes another sip and he his last bite. „...but I really need some sleep.“ She puts her cup on the table and takes her aviators.

She stands up and walks to the counter, hand in her pocket searching for some eddies. Emmerick stands up too and is now behind her. „That's on my tab.“ The waitress looks at him, past Val.  
„No, it's not!“ she says firmly and puts some eddies on the counter. She turns around, nods at Emmerick. „See ya.“ He doesn't answer her, just looks at her as she leaves the diner.

* * *

She's tired as hell. Her head is empty. Music plays somewhere on a radio, but she don't even notices the song. She looks up and the small piece of sky she can see is cloudy. 'Perfect day to lay in bed and sleep during the bad weather.'

She's half way back at the Afterlife when she hears heavy, fast steps behind her. 'Oh, please, not. Please no hassle now.' She rolls up her sleeves out of instinct while still walking. All she wants is being in her bed. And maybe a shower first.

„Hey.“ A strong hand holds Val on her right arm. Instantly she turns around, the Mantis Blade on her left arm flips out and she raises it. All of this in one smooth move she stands there in front of and with the blade at the throat of... Emmerick.  
„Whoa!“ He gasps in surprise and looks at the blade, holding her back with his left hand still on her right arm.

Val sighs, takes her left arm down and lets the Mantis Blade slide back in her arm.  
„No one told ya' 'bout sneaking up on mercs?“ Val sounds pissed and frowning she looks down at her arm where he still holds her with his hand. He takes his hand away quickly and she turns around. On her way to the Afterlife again.  
„I thought it's obvious that's me.“ A few steps and he catches up with her.

„Nothin's obvious with you.“ Val moves on in a hurry. The sky is dark as she looks up. „When I tried small talk you refused... then you didn't say a word in weeks... and today you aks me out for pancakes and run after me?“ She doesn't look at him while he follows her. She chuckles, amused but without joy.

„So what's next?“, she asks, still not looking at him. At this moment it starts raining as if it were an answer to her question. „Oh, for fuck's sake!“ Val swears loud, closes the zipper of her jacket and quickens her walk. In the underpass behind the Afterlife she stops and starts searching the pockets of her jackets for her key.

Emmerick catches up with her again. „I can drive you home.“  
Val looks up to him, eyebrows raised and stares at him in disbelief.  
„Not exactly perfect bike weather“ he continues and shrugs. He avoids her piercing gaze and looks at her Arch.

„I'll be fine.“ She finally finds the key. „Not even five minutes to my place, a hot shower and finally some sleep.“ She walks over to her bike.  
When she mentions the shower, he can't help but picture her naked for a moment. The step from loose top with side-boobs and hot pants with under-butt to naked doesn't take him a lot of fantasy.  
Emmerick shakes his head to get rid of the pictures, puts on the hood of his jacket. He follows her across the parking lot. „You sure?“

Val's sigh is the only answer and she climbs on her bike.  
„You're fucking stubborn.“ He crosses his arms in front of his torso.  
She starts the engine. „Yeah, thanks“ And then she drives away without another look.

„He's just tryin' to be nice.“ Johnny's voice in Val's head.  
„Yeah, I don't care about nice.“ She answers in her thoughts as she takes the next turn.  
„So, good thing I'm here for you.“ He has no chance to show himself, while Val is on the bike. But she still can see his smirk in front of her. And she grins, too.

* * *

Just a few minutes later Val pushes the button for the eights floor while water drops from her to the floor of the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How are you?” Claire sounds worried while looking at Val.  
> “Do I look that awful or why does everyone ask me that?” Val sits down on a bar stool and frowns.  
> “You...” Claire hestitates. “...you look like you haven't slept in days.”  
> “Mhm...” Val shrugs. “Maybe. What day is it?” She smirks, like she always does - but without the spark in her eyes.

It has been one week, maybe two, since her breakfast with Emmerick. Now Val enters the Afterlife like usual - she opens her jacket, takes off her aviators and puts it into the front of her top. The loose neckline's pulled down a little bit and shows more of her chest-piece.  
Emmerick smirks slightly as he sees her and today he is the first who says something. "Hey", he says, unusually friendly, as if him greeting a costumer isn't unusual enough.

But Val pays no attention, just answers mechanically: “Hey.” She doesn't look at him and has almost passed him when Emmerick asks frowning: “You okay?”  
Val stops, now standing besides him and turns around a little to look up to him. “Why?” she asks defiantly.

Now as he sees her up close she seems tired and exhausted. He looks at her with a frown. “You look tired.”  
“Yeah, thanks.” She turns away and shows him a finger over her shoulder while she passes the door.

* * *

“Hey, V!” Claire greets her as Val walks over to the bar. “Haven't seen you in a while.” But now Claire can see her up close and the dim neon lights making the dark shadows under her eyes even bigger.  
“How are you?” Claire sounds worried while looking at Val.  
“Do I look that awful or why does everyone ask me that?” Val sits down on a bar stool and frowns.

“You...” Claire hestitates. “...you look like you haven't slept in days.”  
“Mhm...” Val shrugs. “Maybe. What day is it?” She smirks, like she always does - but without the spark in her eyes.  
“Seriously, you should take care of yourself. You need a clear mind in your biz.”  
Val groans and rolls her eyes. Claire adds quickly: “And I'm not tryin' to tell you what to do.” She takes Val's hand in hers for a moment. “I care about you.”

Val sighs but her face becomes softer, less aggressive. But this way she looks more tired, too. “I know... just... gimme somethin' with caffeine. Lil' more work and I can get some sleep.”  
Claire still looks worried and Val adds: “Just talking, no gig.”  
“Okay...” Claire hands her a cola.

* * *

Two or three hours later Val leaves the Afterlife. She doesn't pay attention to Emmerick but he eyes her carefully. She walks slower than usual and she doesn't swing her hips like all the other times his gaze was drawing to her bottom.

At the first staircase Val winces. “Oh, shit...”, she gasps. Then she stumbles and falls at her naked knees, trying to hold herself with one hand at the wall.  
A few other customers are looking, but Emmerick is faster. “V!” With a few long, quick strides he's at her side. With his arms around her shoulders he holds her and helping her to stand up. She leans forwards, eyes closed, heavy breathing, looks like she's in pain. He can feel her shiver.

Emmerick has no idea what to say. “You okay?”, he asks carefully. What a gonk question.  
“No!” Val's voice is quite but defiant, almost aggressive. She opens her eyes and looks up at him. So much pain in her eyes. Then she's gasping for air, turn away from him and coughs in her sleeve. Breathing heavily she lowers her head and he can see blood at the sleeve of her jacket.

“You should see a ripperdoc.” He sounds worried.  
“My ripper knows about it.” Val tries to get rid of him, but is to weak to shake him of. “Just let go... just some air and I'll be fi...”  
And then Emmerick feels how she gets limp between his hands. “Oh no, you won't” he says firmly. Then with calm voice, almost caring “...come here...” and he picks her up without any effort. One hand at her butt, one at her back he holds her close to his torso.

In every other kind of situation Val would've enjoyed this. His big hands, his strong arms, his hard chest. But now there was no time to enjoy anything. She needs all her concentration to just breath. Breath and try to ignore the pain in head and chest. A new wave of piercing pain in her head. “Fuuuck”, she swears with faint voice. Squeezing her eyes shut she leans her forehead against his shoulder while he carries her upstairs.  
He can feel her shivering and cold sweat at the skin of her naked legs.

Upstairs, Emmerick sends a few people away so that he can set Val down on the unused steps going up.  
“You should've not...” Vals voice trembles. She sits on the stairs with head down and forearms leaning on her legs.  
“It's part of my job...” He leans against the wall and looks down at Val.  
'His job... as bouncer... of course... what was she thinking...' Val closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

And then she can't breath anymore. She coughs and Emmerick sits down next to her, lets one of his big hands rest an her back. She doesn't try to get rid of him. Then she spits out some blood at the floor between her shoes. She closes her eyes and concentrates on her breath again.

“You need somethin'?” He eyes her worried.  
She shakes her head. “Just a few minutes and I'll be fine.” Her voice is weak, but no longer trembles. She raises her head but she's not looking at Emmerick, just straight ahead. “If it were serious, I would've passed out by now.” He can see a small grin at her face.

“So this happens more often?” Now he sounds really worried. But Val shrugs just. “Really don't need anything?” He stands up and looks down at her.  
She shakes her head, still heavy breathing and doesn't look at him. Then she sees that some data being sent to her. Contact data.  
“Just gimme a call if so.” And then Emmerick walks down the stairs again.

Johnny appears glitching where Emmerick just stood. “Might have gotten his number easier...”  
“Oh, just shut up!” Val's shouting at him through her thoughts. Then she stands up. Her legs, already weak from being up for way to many hours, are trembling. She walks a few steps and leans against a railing to breath in the fresh air deeply. Well, as fresh as air in backyards of Night City can be.

* * *

Ten minutes later she sends a text.

> I'm on my way - so not your problem anymore. V.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, he's your new main crush for now or what?”  
> She looks up at him. “Why do ya' even care?”  
> “Maybe 'cause I'm stuck in your head and have to witness you walking around having a crush on every single person in this cursed city, fucking everyone who can't flee fast enough.” Johnny sounds annoyed and angry but maybe also a bit jealous.  
> Val crocks an eyebrow. “Everyone - except you."

After a long hot shower Val feels alive again. Sure, she's still tired as fuck, but it was relaxing. She even made the effort and took the braids out before and washed her hair. And she removed her eyeliner and lipstick. It would last for several days, surviving rain, showers, tears and wet kisses. But if she's already in the act of making a human being out of herself again, then completely back to zero.

She sits on the edge of her bed in panties and loose tank top and dries her hair with a towel.  
Johnny appears with a glitch, sitting on the couch. “Damn, V! Just call 'im.” He sounds annoyed. Well, he does most of the time.  
“What?” Val looks up at him.  
“The bouncer.” Johnny rolls his eyes. “Just call the fuckin' bouncer an' stop thinking about doin' it or not.”  
“I...” Val avoids his eyes, looking an the floor, rubbing her hair with the towel.

“So, he's your new main crush for now or what?”  
She looks up at him. “Why do ya' even care?”  
“Maybe 'cause I'm stuck in your head and have to witness you walking around having a crush on every single person in this cursed city, fucking everyone who can't flee fast enough.” He sounds annoyed and angry but maybe also a bit jealous.  
Val crocks an eyebrow. “Everyone - except you. 'Cause you're just a pile of data without a body.” He looks at her with narrowed eyes. Val smirks. “Ya' jealous?”  
He snorts and shakes his head. “Just call this fuckin' bouncer and go to sleep. Your whole damn body hurts.” And with a glitch Johnny's gone.

* * *

Val's lying in her bed, head resting on two pillows, Nibbles next to her purring, when she calls Emmerick.

He answers the call without saying anything.  
Val swallows. “ _Hey._ ”  
“ _Hey._ ” He eyes her over the holo. She looks so different without the dark lipstick on and with her long hair down.

“ _I... uh..._ ” Shy or speechless doesn't fits Val at all, but here she is. “ _I just wanted to apologize... and say thanks and..._ ” That's when Nibbles jumps on her chest and rubs his head against hers, purring loud.  
Val chuckles. “ _Oh, Nibbles, I'm on holo._ ” She takes him with one hand and leans on her other to sit up.  
Emmerick has a small smile on his face when she looks back at the holo. “ _So, you have a cat._ ”  
“ _Obviously._ ” Val smirks and brushes some hair out of her face.

“ _So, yeah... I thought I should call instead of sending you a text. I hope I'm not bothering you._ ” Emmerick shakes his head slightly.  
“ _I, uh... I was exhausted and in pain and acted like shit and you..._ ” She smiles at him shyly. “ _You just wanted to help. But I ate somethin', took a long relaxing shower and now I'm a good girl, lying in bed._ ” Val smirks. “ _So, thanks and sorry._ ” She exhales in relief.

“ _When's your next gig?_ ” His voice is calm and he still has a small smile on his lips.  
“ _Uhm... 'bout twelf hours..._ ” Then Val gets why he asked and adds: “ _Plenty of time to rest._ ”  
“ _Good. Take care._ ” He sounds sincere.  
“ _You, too..._ ” A yawn comes over her and Emmerick smirk. “ _Good night._ ” And he hangs up.

* * *

A few days later Val enters the Afterlife, just to drop something off. It's still early evening and she has a gig later this night.

“Hey.” She greets him with a smile but hasn't planed to talk longer.  
“You look better”, is what Emmerick answers instead of a greeting and Val stops, turns around to look at him.  
“So usually I don't look good?” She crosses her arms under her breasts and smirks at him.  
“What? No...” She managed to put him of his stride. “I mean, last time you coughed blood and almost fainted.”  
“And didn't slept for two days... that's more the problem when it comes to looking good.” She sighs. “I cough blood kinda regularly.” He looks worried but Val shrugs it off. “Can't change it for now. But can make sure, I get enough sleep.”

“So your ripperdoc can't help?” He eyes her.  
“It...” Val thinks about what to tell him. “It's a result of my injuries from the heist. I almost died like...” Her voice breaks. She shakes her head and sighs. “My ripper safed my life. Better to cough some blood than bein' dead.”  
He looks at her even more worried now. So the rumors are true. She almost died, like the rest of her crew.  
“Well, I'm not here to whine or chat. I have to drop something off and get going.” She nods at him and walks off.

* * *

Two days later Val sits at her couch, middle of the night, when she gets a text from Emmerick.

> you awake?

> yes 

And then he calls her. Val picks up. “ _Hey._ ”  
“ _Hope I didn't interrupt somethin'._ ”  
“ _Nah, just lying on the couch, trying to figure somethin' out... for a gig. And if I'm not able to talk, I simply don't answer the call. So just call. No need to send a text first._ ”  
“ _'kay, noted._ ”

Then Nibbles jumps at her lap with a loud meow. Emmerick smiles slightly. “ _Your cat tryin' to get your attention again?_ ”  
Val giggles. “ _He's like that every time I'm on holo. When I talk out loud, he thinks I'm talking to him._ ”  
“ _That's kinda cute._ ” Emmerick still smiles.  
“ _Yeah, it is._ ” Val grins at him. “ _And it makes two cute naked pussies on this couch._ ”  
Emmerick swallows hard. “ _V!_ ”

Val laughs. “ _What?_ ”  
“ _You know I'm at work?_ ” His voice is low now.  
“ _Yeah, why?_ ” She grins at him.  
“ _I have to stand her for another three hours, so stop teasing..._ ”  
Val laughs again. “ _I'm not teasing. Just tellin' a hella old joke. Told it countless times before, so don't feel to special._ ” She looks at him via holo with a cheeky grin. “ _But hey, it's true._ ”  
Emmerick groans.

“ _So, what do ya' need? Figure you don't called to talk 'bout my hairless..._ ” Val pauses a moment and winks at him. “ _...cat?_ ”  
“ _No._ ” He exhales heavily. “ _I... If you're around eventually after we're closing, I didn't mind you keeping me company again._ ”  
Val smirks a little and Emmerick adds: “ _And I'll not try to take your tab again._ ”  
She laughs. “ _Oh, you're a fast learner._ ”  
“ _Doin' my best._ ” He grins at her.

“ _Don't know what I'm onto the next few days, but I'll keep it in mind._ ” She smiles and he return it.  
“' _kay, so..._ ” He thinks about what to say. “ _Good luck on whatever ya' tried to figure out._ ”  
“ _Thanks, take care._ ”  
“ _You, too. And greeting to your cat, needs some attention after this call._ ”  
“ _Uh-huh._ ” Val looks at him with a naughty grin.  
“ _No that..._ ” He groans and rolls his eyes. “ _That's not what I meant... I..._ ”  
Val laughs. “ _You're way to easy to tease!_ ”  
“ _And you're the worst._ ” But he doesn't sound to unhappy about that.  
“ _I know, bye._ ” She blows a kiss and hang up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And what brings you over?” Claire puts some bottles away.  
> “Breakfast.” Val grins at Claire with a wink.  
> “Breakfast?” Claire looks confused. “You... wanna order somethin' or...?”  
> “No. I'll have breakfast with Rick.” Val blushes just a little. “...again.”  
> “Oooh!” Claire looks at Val knowingly. “So it's a date?”  
> Val sighs. “It's breakfast.”

Some days later Val's up early. Later this morning she'll visit Vik's for a checkup but she has plans before. She steps in front of the mirror but instead of herself Johnny is all she can see. Val sighs. “Not exactly helpful to put lipstick on...”

She walks over to her closet and looks trough her clothes. “Hmm...” White bustier and denim hot pants, classic. She walks back to the mirror. “May I...?” And now she can see her self. Black eyeliner and dark purple lipstick like always.

Then she puts on her steel-toe boots and takes one of her favorite pozer jackets. Already at the door she turns around to grab some goggles - she has biz in the Badlands later.

* * *

Val checks the time. 5:53 am. She enters the Afterlife, zipper of her jacket just half way down today. Goggles hanging around her neck.

Emmerick smirks slightly when he sees her. “Hey.”  
“I know - lights out in five.” Sie grins and leans one shoulder against the wall besides him. She looks him at the eyes, with this evil grin and opens her jacket, slowly.  
His gaze is on her hands, her zipper and then on her cleavage. He swallows hard.

“I just got up, but had no breakfast yet.” Her voice is sugar sweet as she smiles up at him. She crosses her arms under her breasts and Emmerick looks in her eyes now.  
“How about some pancakes?” A small evil smirk on her lips and a spark in her eyes.  
He smirks back at her. “Sure.”  
“Nova.” She pushes of the wall. “I'll go and say 'Hi' to Claire.” And she walks through the door.

* * *

Claire whipes the counter as Val approaches her. “Oh, hey V.”

“Hi, Claire” Val sits down on a stool, big smile in her face.  
“So, looks like you're in a good mood.” Claire smiles at her. “Guess you actually slept last night and weren't awake all night then?”  
Val chuckles. “Yes, I slept pretty well.”  
“And what brings you over?” Claire puts some bottles away.  
“Breakfast.” Val grins at Claire with a wink.

“Breakfast?” Claire looks confused. “You... wanna order somethin' or...?”  
“No. I'll have breakfast with Rick.” Val blushes just a little. “...again.”  
“Oooh!” Claire looks at Val knowingly. “So it's a date?”  
Val sighs. “It's breakfast.” She stands up and waves. “Okay, I'm off. See ya.”  
“Have fun.” Claire winks. Val rolls her eyes and turns arround.  
“Wait for you outside.” She says to Emmerick as she passes him. He nods.

* * *

Like last time they don't talk much. But it doesn't bothers her. The pancakes are good and they exchange glances from time to time.

Emmericks gaze falls down on her zipper several times. Not the one of her jacket, the one of her bustier, right between her breasts. He tries to hide it, tries to look only when she is distracted. But Val knows he's looking and she silently congratulates herself for her outfit choice.

They leave the diner and Val leans against a wall, looks up at him. “You know, I've noticed how you're looking at me.” She grins at him with her head slightly tilted. “And don't even try to deny it.”  
“Well, then I don't deny it.” He leans one shoulder at the wall next to her. “But same goes for you.”  
“Hmm... I've never tried to hide my glimpses.” She eyes him, as for proof. Then she looks into his eyes. “Just wanna let you know, that you don't have to hide it either. It's kinda compliment, isn't it.” She grins. “If I wouldn't like it how you look at me, I wouldn't dress like this.”  
He eyes her, absolutely no idea how he should reply.

“Well, I have a date...” Val pushes away from the wall. He's looking confused, his body tenses. “...with my ripperdoc.”  
“Uh.” Emmerick looks at her. “You...” He pulls himself together. “Somethin' urgent?”  
“Nah, just a checkup...” She shrugs. “Well maybe some new chrome. Maybe he's some new stuff.”  
“You still need any new chrome?” He eyes her.  
“It's not always about what you need. Sometimes it's just about what you want.” She looks up at him. He leans with his back against the wall.  
They look into each other eyes, then his gaze falls down to her lips. '...what you want.'

Val takes a step towards him, rises up on her tiptoes with one hand on his arm to keep balance. He holds his breath for a second and then she kisses him on the lips. Just a sweet, gentle kiss. She pulls back a little, still on tiptoes, looking at him.  
Emmerick's big hands grabbing her hips and he pulls her gently closer, leans down to kiss her. First tender but then his tongue is on her lips as if asking for permission. She opens her mouth to let him in.  
Both of her hands are on his muscular chest now, gliding under his open jacket, while their kisses becoming deeper.

Then someone whistles somewhere down the alley and Val pulls back, giggling. “Well... I've got an appointment.”  
Emmerick sighs, still holds her hips. Val kisses him on the cheek before he can say something. “See ya”, she whispers and he can feel her breath tingling his ear.  
He lets go of her and next moment Val turns around, walks off, heading for Vik's with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Later this night Val sends a selfie, just wearing an unbuttoned shirt and panties. Not too much to see, but enough to tease.

> Damn...  
>  Ya know I'm at work

> that's why I didn't sent the nsfw version 

> Good to know there is a nsfw version.  
>  Send me that after work?

> I don't think so... 

> You're such a tease!

> xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see that selfie and the texts as well as other pics and stuff on my [WorldAnvil page](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/anthologies-of-2077-nereol/a/i-ll-be-your-animal---part-236---article)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire looks at her knowingly. “So... you two're dating now?”  
> Val takes another sip and rolls her eyes. “I... no... you.” She sighs again and shakes her head slightly. “You know I don't date or...”  
> “Yes...” Claire interrupts her with calm voice. “Question is, does he know it?”  
> “I...” Val takes a sip to avoid Claire's eyes. “I should probably talk to him.”  
> “Yes, you should.” Claire nods.

Next time Val visits the Afterlife is just a few days later, middle of the night. The moment the first door opens her eyes meet Emmerick's and they don't break eye contact while Val walks over to him.

“Hey, Em.” Val leans against the wall with one shoulder right in front of Emmerick and looks up to him.  
“Hey, V.” His voice is deep and husky but calmer than usual and it sends shivers down my spine.  
He eyes her. How he would like to touch her, kiss her right now... she can see the lust in his eyes and bites her lower lip. His gaze falls at her mouth. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

Then he opens his eyes and speaks with silent voice, so other people around can't hear him. “I know it might be hard to make some time.” He looks down at her, in her green eyes. “But I'd like to spend more time with you.” Then he leans down and whispers. “Alone.”  
His husky voice and breath at her skin are giving her goose bumps.

Val sighs and eyes him. She'd love to be 'alone' with him right now. Then she shakes her head slightly to clear her mind. “I'm sure we'll manage it.”  
Emmerick frowns. “I usually go to sleep, when you are working... and the other way around.”  
“Well, it's not like I'm working nine to five... I do have gigs at night from time to time.” She looks at him with a spark in her eyes. “...and next day off.”

He says nothing, his gaze lingers on her lips again.  
“I'll let you know.” And Val puhes herself of from the wall to enter the Afterlife.  
Emmerick closes his eyes to get himself together and to stop himself from looking after her.

* * *

Val walks over to the bar, thoughts still running.  
“Hey, V!” Claire comes over and greets her like always.  
“Hey.” Val smiles.  
“You okay?" Claire eyes her. “You're a lil' blushed.”  
Val sighs, her face in her hands. Then she takes down her hands to look at Claire. “Gimme a cold beer.”

Claire hands her a beer. “So?” She looks at Val with raised eyebrows.  
Val takes a sip. “I just talked to Rick.” She sighs.  
“Uh-huh.” Claire looks at her knowingly. “So... you two're dating now?”  
Val takes another sip and rolls her eyes. “I... no... you.” She sighs again and shakes her head slightly. “You know I don't date or...”  
“Yes...” Claire interrupts her with calm voice. “Question is, does he know it?”  
“I...” Val takes a sip to avoid Claire's eyes. “I should probably talk to him.”  
“Yes, you should.” Claire nods. “...before it gets even more complicated.”

* * *

Val's at the Afterlife for several hours tonight. She chats with Claire about street races, visits Nix to see if he has time to teach her something new. And she has to talk with some people about ongoing and future gigs. After all this, she sits on a couch with a few other people she doesn't actually know, thinks about leaving.  
Then she gets a text from Emmerick.

> You free? I take a break.

Warmth spreads inside her. Then she remembers what Claire has said and she sighs. She puts her phone in her pocket and stands up from the couch.

Emmerick leans against the vending machine next to the elevator. When he sees Val he nods towards the elevator and she steps inside, leans against the wall next to the buttons.  
He follows her inside, pushes the button in passing and walks over to Val.

The elevator starts with a rattle and they are alone, finally. Emmerick leans down and kisses Val greedily. Her back at the wall she puts both her hands on his hard torso, lets them trail up his chest. He holds her naked waist under her jacket and pulls her closer against his body. One of her hands on his shoulder she rises up on her tiptoes and their kisses getting deeper. While her other hand is in his neck, brushing his short hair, one of his hands grabs her butt tight. She moans in his mouth and he growls with satisfaction.

The elevator stops and Val pulls back a little, somewhat breathless. She can see some of her own lust in his eyes.  
Then she sighs. “We should talk.” She avoids his eyes and he loosens his grip so she can leave the elevator.  
“About?” Emmerick follows her. She sits down on one of the crates standing around.  
“This...” She points around with her hands. “Us... I guess.” One more sigh and she leans back on her hands, looks up at the sky. Of course no stars.

“Okay...” Frowning he sits down beside her.  
“I don't do dates.” Val speaks quick, before she can change her mind. “...or inputs, outputs ...or mainlines, what ever.” She looks at him slowly. He just looks at her so she keeps talking. “I'm not able to make plans for the future... I'm...” She swallows hard. 'Dying'. But she can't say that. And to be honest, it was like this before this mess as well. “It's complicated.”  
“So?” That everything he asks, still frowning a little.  
“So I just wanted you to know before... before we move on and...” She swallows again, avoids looking at him. “It's just fair to let you know, that I don't do serious or... exclusive relationships.”  
When she says 'exclusive' his eyebrows furrows slightly.

“That's all?” He speaks calmly. Val swallows one more time, looks at Emmerick and nods.  
“Good, 'cause my break's almost over.” He reaches out with his hand. “Come here.” His voice is husky again and there is a spark in his eyes.  
She takes his hand and moves closer when Emmerick grabs her and pulls her up on his lap. Val giggles and wraps her arms around his neck.

He kisses her, again greedily and she returns the same way. One of his big hands is on her lower back, the other lays on her thigh where his thumb draws circles on her naked skin. A warmth and a tingle spread throughout her entire body.

She pulls his jacket of his shoulders and when he breaks the kiss to catch some breath Val starts kissing his ear, his neck, the edge of his collarbone. One hand in his neck she pulls his top out off his pants with the other and lets her hand slips under it to feel his abs.  
He moans, lays his head back and his grip at her thigh tightens.

“How long is your break?” Val asks against his neck in between some kisses.  
“Not long enough.” Breathless, husky.  
She takes her hand out from under his top and pulls back from his neck to look him in the eyes. Then she lets her hand trail gently over his crotch. Just the slightest touch through his pants, but she can feel him.  
He moans. “Fuuuck!” And Val can feel goose bums in his neck.

“'kay, we need to stop” Emmerick's breathless, takes his hands away from her and leans back on them.  
“Wanna go back to work?” Val still sits on his knee and looks down at the bulge in his pants. “Like this?” She grins evil.  
“Damn, Rogue's gonna kill me if...” He puts his head back and closes his eyes.  
“If you're late?” Val can not help herself, she smirks. “Or if you show up with a boner?”  
“Both, probably...” Emmerick looks at Val and sees her cheeky grin. “Not funny.”  
“Just a lil'.” Val winks.

“So...” She puts one hand on his thigh, strokes up slowly. He growls low and Val looks into his eyes. “Rogue'll kill you anyway, so we could...” She bites her lower lip.  
He graps her with both hands on her hips. “No!” And he lifts her of his lap, effortless. Val giggles and Emmerick stands up.  
He sighs and runs a hand through his face while he walks over to the elevator. Val follows him.

After pushing the button he leans against the wall and looks up at the ceiling. “Please tell me you got no gig tomorrow morning.” He speaks through clenched teeth. Then he looks down at Val.  
“Well, I have a gig”, she answers with low voice. He sighs.

She walks over to him, just two steps. “I'll call when I'm free.” Then she raises up on her tiptoes and kisses him. Sweet and gentle.  
“Mhmm.” He hums against her lips with pleasure and the vibration gives her chills.  
She takes a step back and the elevator stops.  
“You goin' back in or...?” he asks.  
She shakes her head. “Nah, I'm done for today.”  
“So... good night?” He looks down at her.  
She nods. “Thanks.” She smiles at him and he returns it mournfully.

Then both of them leave the elevator.  
Emmerick to stand at his positions, hands in front of him, but now a bit lower than usual to hide the bulge.  
And Val to leave the Afterlife and ride home at her bike.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, how does this work?” Emmerick asks.  
> “What?” Val looks at him, eyebrows slightly raised.  
> “Being not your input.”

The alarm rings. Val rolls over in her bed with a groan. It's early evening, she slept just a few hours. She yawns when she sits up in her bed and picks up her phone.

> I've got a gig tonight, done 'round 6 am.  
>  Wanna drop by? 
> 
> You even have to ask?
> 
> MB H10. We can grab some food at the entrance.  
>  Gimme a call when ya here.
> 
> Will do.

* * *

She just came home from the gig. She takes out her phone. 5:45 am, he's off in 15 minutes.

> Gig went well, I'm home.   
>  Waiting for you xoxo.

She puts her phone on her desk, checks her mails, nothing new. Weapons into storage, clothes off, radio on.

Just a quick shower to get rid of dust and dirt from the gig. The braids are new, so no hair wash. Nibbles is complaining in front of his bowl and Val feeds him before putting on clothes. She's looking around her apartment while she tucks her top into the hot pants and decides to tidy up a little.  


Then Emmerick calls. “ _Hey._ ” Val smirks at him via the holo.  
“ _Hey. I'm here._ ” His voice is calm.  
Val slips into some sneakers. “ _I'll come pick ya up... go choose somethin' to eat._ ” She leaves her apartment.  
“ _I'm allowed to take the tab?_ ” Emmerick smirks and Val chuckles. “ _This time, yeah._ ”

* * *

The elevator reaches the first floor and Val looks around after leaving it. It's busy like always, typical for a megabuilding, regardless of the time of the day. But she finds Emmerick quickly, he's big enough to stick out while he's standing in front of a food stall, handing over some eddies.

She steps beside him. “Hey there, big boy.”  
He turns around with a slight smile. “Hey, gorgeous.” And leans down to kiss her. “Damn, I've missed ya.” He murmurs against her lips and Val chuckles. "How long since we' ve seen each other? Three days?" Well, last time she left him with a hard-on.  
He kisses her again. "Three days too many."  
The vendor puts a bag with their food on the counter and Emmerick takes it.  
“Come.” Val grabs his other hand with her smaller ones and leads him towards the elevator.

She doesn't let go of his hand at the elevator and he leans down to kiss her again. Bit greedier this time.  
Val pulls back with a chuckle. “Let's have some food first.”  
“I'd rather snack you.” Emmerick steals another kiss.  
She releases his hand and puts both of hers on his chest to hold him back. “I'm sure, you would.” She smirks. “But I'm starving. So let's save that for dessert.”

The elevator stops and Emmerick sighs. “Fine...” He eyes her while she leaves the elevator and looks at her butt for a moment, before he follows her through the seventh floor.  
“Oh, you have a gym...” He looks around slightly interested.  
She shrugs. “Well, I don't use it.” She nods towards the training bot. “I've trained a bit with that one.”  
“Yeah, I've seen you moves up close.” He looks down at her arms and remembers the Mantis Blade at his throat pretty well. She chuckles.

After entering her apartment Val slips out of her sneakers. “Make yourself at home.” She nods towards the couch. “If ya don't like the music just switch it...”  
Emmerick looks around a little, puts the food on the coffee table and takes off his shoes after he sits down.  
Val walks over to the storage room. “Beer, cola or...?”  
“Beer” Emmerick answers quickly.

Nibbles jumps from the bed, stills and looks at Emmerick skeptical. Emmerick looks at the cat, then at Val when she puts to bottles on the table. Then his gaze falls on her chest, where the outlines of her pierced nipples show through her tank top. She sits down besides him, one leg folded under the other. “Just ignore him, he's shy with new people.” Val leans forward to grab a noodle box and then back on the couch. Nibbles walks over to the bean bag besides the door.

They're eating without talking much. When Val's finished she takes a sip and leans back, beer bottle in her hand. “Hmm...”  
Emmerick looks at her questioningly after her hum.  
“You were with the Animals?” Val eyes him.  
He frowns a little. “Why do ya ask?”  
She shrugs and takes a sip. “Just curious.”  
“You heard rumors?” He gives her a suspicious look.  
“Nah...” Val shakes her head. “Just merc intuition.” She grins, puts the bottle away and moves closer to him.

“I've seen quite a few Animals now...” She studies his face. “With chrome in the same style.”  
Emmerick nods. “Yeah, you're right.” His voice is calm again. "But that's been a while... I'm not on Juice or other stuff anymore."  
"Good for ya." Val nods. “So, question. The chrome...” Val raises one hand to gently touch the cyberware at his jaw. “Is it 'cause nose and jaw are broken to many time, to fix it?” She lowers her hand. “... or is it precaution?”  
“Depends...” He looks in her eyes. “My nose was broken several times.” He shrugs. “But, yeah, it's more kinda precaution.”  
“I got my nose broken few weeks after I got back from Atlanta.” Val grimaces at the memory.

Emmerick puts his empty bottle away and Val stands up from the couch to sit down on his lap astride. His hands are on her naked thighs immediately. “Mhmm.” He hums with satisfaction. He studies her face. “But it's healed well...” He leans in. “Beautiful nose, like the rest of you.” His voice is low and husky and Val closes the space between them to kiss him. Sweet and tender.

She pulls back. “So, what else do ya got?”  
He looks at her questioningly.  
“Chrome.” She smirks and eyes him.  
“What about your merc intuition?” He grins a little. “Try an' guess.”  
“Hmm...” Val studies him. “I've seen a lot chrome collarbones and stuff, but obviously that's not a thing.” She leans down to kiss his neck and the edge of his collarbones.  
He lets out a little moan.  
Val pulls back, sits straight again. “Same goes for hands.” She looks down at his big hand on her thighs. “...'ganic.”  
He strokes up and down her legs and she feels warmth spreading out through her body.

“Arms an' elbows.” She looks at him, never seen him without jacket. “Makes sense... punchin' and...”  
“Right elbow.” He interrupts her and leans forward to pull off his jacket. She studies him closely, how his muscles tighten while he moves. Then he leans back at the couch again, in his tank top. Val takes one deep breath.

Yes, he's big and beefy. But not as extreme as she had seen other Animals. He has some older, smaller scars and also stretch marks. But nothing like torn skin or other skin change as effect of Juice and none intentionally created scars, like tiger stripes and what else the Animals do. Val's gaze trails over him.  
He smirks. “Like what ya see?”

As an answer she puts her hands on his shoulders, strokes down his biceps and up again to his chest along his neckline. While doing so she's leaning forward, kissing him, slowly but deep. He moans in her mouth and his hands are on her thighs again

“What about you?” He eyes her after they break the kiss. “Mantis Blades of course.” He takes her right hand is his and turns it with the palm upwards. “And coprosessor. But not much chrome to see on you.”  
“New tendons in heels and ankles.” She presses her legs a bit closer against him and he looks down.  
“Well made, your legs look 'ganic.” Then he looks into her eyes. “So you can jump extra high?”  
Val nods. “It's fun.” She smirks and Emmerick chuckles. A deep sound that tingles in her belly. And way deeper.

“Both knees.” Emmerick's talking about his own, but he strokes Vals knees, right and left from his body on the couch while speaking. “To much weight, to many squats."  
She nods. “People getting' new knees since 100 years or what...”  
She thinks for a moment. “My immune system's chipped. I'm resistant to almost any poison.”  
“Handy.” His voice is husky and his hands move up her legs to grab her butt firmly.  
Val lets out a low moan, takes a deep breath. “Optics, of course.”  
Emmerick nods while he kneads her butt. “Of course.”  
“But they resemble my natural eye color pretty well. Maybe a bit deeper green.” Her breathing is heavier now, her chest goes up and down.

"I've got a second heart.” He looks her in the eyes, hungry.  
She puts her hands on his hard chest, feels his muscles under his tank top. “My body couldn't handle that. To small, to weak.”  
“Oh, you're not weak.” He holds her butt tight.  
“You...” She lets out a small moans and he growls in satisfaction. “You know what I mean.” She looks him in the eyes. Then she grabs his top and pulls it up. He raises his arms and helps to pull it off.  
She eyes him, takes in every detail. She breathes heavily through her slightly opened mouth.  
“Damn...” Almost a growl and he puts his hands back at her butt. “Just you lookin' at me like that is enough to make me hard.” His voice is low and husky.

Val giggles softly. “So no second heart, just a blood pump and some vessels.” She looks deep into his eyes and takes off her top slowly.  
Emmerick's breath goes heavy while he watches her closely and his hands holding her ass tighter.  
She drops her top on the floor and leans forward to kiss him deep, roughly.

One of his hands is on her naked breast and while she leans closer she can feel him hard against her, right where she wants him, needs him. Val rolls her hips against him and he moans loud against her mouth.  
Then Emmerick graps her and stands up. She wraps her legs around him intuitively while he holds her and walks over to her bed.

* * *

They are lying next to each other, naked, sweaty, still breathless. Emmerick lies sideways leaning on his chrome elbow while two fingers of his other hand tenderly stroking up and down her naked body, giving her goosebumps. “Mhmm.” Val lies on her back, humming satisfied.

“So, how does this work?” he asks.  
“What?” Val looks at him, eyebrows slightly raised.  
“Being not your input.” Emmerick still strokes her.  
She giggles. “Hmm...” Val looks up at the ceiling and thinks about it.

“I've got a few friends and mates, we hang out, spend time together, do normal friend stuff, but...”  
“...with benefits.” he adds.  
She nods. “You could call it like that.”

Emmerick's fingers stroke up her belly and between her naked breasts. “I might need to remind myself that you're not mine sometimes... that I don't punch other men in the face for kissing you.”  
“Please don't hit non-men either.” Vals voice is calm.  
“Right...” He nods. “You're not straight.”  
“I don't care for sex or gender...”  
Silents. He still caresses her, his fingers draw along the lines of the ink on her chest.

“Not sure if I can do 'normal friend stuff' with you... I'm getting all hot every time I see ya.” Emmerick's voice is a bit husky again.  
Val chuckles and rolls over on her side to look at him. His fingers are on her side, sliding down her waist and hip.  
“We can let each other know... when we have time...” She eyes him, taking in the sight of him, naked. “And when we need each other.” She smirks at him.

“I think I wanna let ya know that I need you.” He leans above her. "Again." His hand, which had caressed her gently before, grabs her ass tightly. "Now." And Emmerick kisses her.  
Val giggles against his mouth and wraps her arm around his neck before she kisses him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll Be Your Animal" is a line from Billie Eilish's "Bad Guy" - a song that fits Val very well.
>
>> So you're a tough guy  
> Like it really rough guy  
> Just can't get enough guy  
> Chest always so puffed guy
>> 
>> I'm that bad type  
> Make your mama sad type  
> Make your girlfriend mad tight  
> Might seduce your dad type  
> I'm the bad guy
>> 
>> I like it when you take control  
> Even if you know that you don't  
> Own me, I'll let you play the role  
> I'll be your animal
> 
> I'm planning to write a bonus one-shot that as an "uncut version" of the end of this fic (explicit rating). I'm not comfortable writing smut in English yet, so I can't say how long this will take.  
> But until then there will be more one shots / short stories from and with Val.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write in English. English is my second language so sorry for bad typo, gonk grammar and weird punctuation (...probably a lot of the latter, because in German we use commas all the time and everywhere.)
> 
> visit [WorldAnvil page](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/anthologies-of-2077-nereol) if you wanna read my stuff with pics, quotes, music and other stuff
> 
> nereol.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
